Zootopia: A Cry for Help
by TheForbiddenTree
Summary: Nick finds himself in quite the predicament when Judy starts to miss out on dinners with him, which only makes Nick's suspicions and concerns grow.


**Zootopia and all subsequent characters are respectively owned by Disney.  
More is soon to come.  
NOTE: This story is rated Fiction-M for Adult\Mature Themes and Language.  
NOTE II: The idea of this story belongs to my cousin, PunMaster, and is a collaborative effort.  
NOTE III: This story (obviously) has no connection to Zootopia Blackout and stands as it's own tale.  
**========================================================================= _ **  
**_

 **Chapter I:** An Empty Seat

Ever since I quit the force, it's been alright. About 4 and a half years of constant negativity is enough for anyone. _Even_ with the best partner you could ask for. Some understood, Judy, some didn't. It took me a good month to find the right job, but then it hit me; real estate. My previous works as an- artist won't go to waste because now I can do it legally, I just have to be sneaky about it.

Two months later, I started to miss seeing Judy and asked her if she wanted to have dinners regularly. Since then we've been meeting each other, every week, at the same time, same restaurant for 4 months; That was until now. Here I am sitting at this lonely booth with her on my mind. I've been sitting in this seat so long, my coffee is room temperature. A waitress walks over, "We're about to close, you want to get something _to-go_?".

"I haven't even been here-" I look at my phone. _Sigh._ It's almost 12. I've been here two hours. I put down my phone and looked through the glass into the dark city and see a street light flicker and die out. "I'll just pay for the coffee." She brings me my check, I pay, and head out.

I walk to my along the sidewalk as the cold hits me in the face. I decide to stop and smoke smoke. I take out a cig' and put it into my mouth, "Need a light?" I look over and see a Kyla, an Ocelot. She works as a scout for the ZSD, one smart cookie, too. She lights my cig' and I drag it for a second. I look into the night, "Thanks." She lights one of her own and looks over, "Why so gloomy?"

I take a long drag and sigh, "I don't know what to think of this city anymore. Seeing all that shit. And for _what_!"

She looks down, "We do what we can, you know. We got the others to help, too." She pauses, "Did she show tonight?"

"No." Awkward silence proceeds.

"Well if you need someone to talk to, just call."

"Thanks, Kyla." I put out my cig', "I'm gonna head out now. I'm tired." I start walking towards my car.

" _Hey._ "

I turn around, "Yeah?"

"Judy's been goin' out with Sheela a lot. I barely see her 'round the office anymore."

"Alright, I'll see ya'." I start walking again. I approach my car and the light from earlier turns back on.

Tired, I drive home. I can't stop thinking about how bad this place really is. Not a day went by as a cop where I just wanted to quit. All the violence, drugs, and crazy people really make you think about a change in career. At least I had Judy by me.

Oh, look. _Home_. I park and walk inside and I'm greeted by a yellow sign, "Elevator maintenance". Nothing like climbing up 13 floors in the dead night. Every step gets heavy and more endless. I finally reach my apartment, take off my jacket, and flop onto my bed. As I lie in there, I stare at my phone exposed in the pale moonlight from the window.

All I could feel is the brisk cold breeze emitting through the screen. Everything was still, but my thoughts. I try to close my eyes, but I wonder if Judy's alright. _Riiiiing_. I look over at my phone, it's Judy. I grab my phone. What am i gonna say? _Hey what've you been doing with Sheela? Why weren't you there tonight?_ I calm down and answer the phone, "Hey Judy, what's up?".

"Nick? Oh my goodness I'm so sorry for missing our dinner, I had to work late tonight."

"It's alright, just please tell me when you won't make it next time."

"I know, im sorry. Let me make it up to you next time. Dinner's on-"

"Judy It's alright. I'll take that free dinner, though."

She giggles, "So, uhm, How's work Nick?

"You know, s'fine or whatever. How's the new partner?"

"She's nice. I've been hanging out with her and her friends. Helps me unwind and stuff. The crime just doesn't stop coming."

"Yeah, I'm surprised this city can even stand on its feet."

"Ha! I'm gonna try to get some work done now."

" _Now?_ It's _1:00 AM_ , Judy."

"I know, I've just been- busy."

"Oh, alright. Good night."

"Good night, you dumb Fox.

I scoff, "Alright, cutie-patootie."

" _Nick!_ " she gasped.

"Haha- goodnight Judy."

" _Bye_."

I put down my phone and got comfy in my blankets. No matter how much I shuffled, I knew I wasn't getting comfy that night. Something just doesn't seem right. _Busy?_ When is Judy even pushing her work aside? What is that important she won't tell me? What is she hiding? Maybe I just need to forget about it. She's the toughest bunny you know. If anything can help her, its herself.

============Chapter Notes============

PunMaster:  
This is an old story I decided to do because my cousin and I just said fuck it. I'm don't really write, ever. It's probably really obvious. Any tips and bashes are welcome, but also tell me what you like... if you want to. Also the ZSD is a reference to my cousin's story, "Zootopia: Blackout".

HellBlade64 (TheForbiddenTree): Back from it's dormancy it would seem. I figured my cousin and I should work on this story when I can't think of what to write on Zootopia Blackout. On that note: Be on the lookout for a large update/revision/remaster of Blackout's chapters aswell as the approach of Chapter 6! I never hit deadlines on the spot so I won't give you an exact time Chapter 6 will be released, but just know that I've gotten back into the groove of writing recently. So keep an eye out for any updates.

PS: Yes, that's the Kyla you're probably thinking of if you've read Zootopia Blackout. Though, it isn't the same Kyla...


End file.
